Same mistakes
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Cela aurait pu être nous. Dit Abraxas en désignant Narcissa et Lucius qui dansaient sur la piste.


_"I hope our kids won't make the same mistakes we did."_

* * *

Aujourd'hui devait être l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, le mariage de l'une de ses filles, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du stress et de l'anticipation.

Tout était parfait, aucun invité incongru, aucun problème. Mais soudain il avait fallu qu'elle le voit, le père du marié, Abraxas.

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, avant que Druella ne détourne les yeux et se dirige vers le banquet. Elle redoutait plus que tout de le croiser, elle avait réussit toute ces années à ne pas le côtoyer mais il a fallu que Narcissa, la douce et belle Narcissa, tombe amoureuse de son fils.

« Druella, tu m'évites ? Demanda une voix derrière elle. »

Elle jura avant de se retourner et de lui donner son plus beau sourire.

« Lord Malfoy, je ne me permettrais jamais voyons. Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé les Lord Malfoy et Lady Rosier, il y a longtemps de ça. Rétorqua son interlocuteur.

\- C'est Lady Black maintenant.

\- Et c'est la faute de qui ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.»

Celle de Druella pour ne pas avoir su m'opposer à ses parents, celle d'Abraxas pour ne pas leur avoir demander avant Cygnus, la leur pour avoir accepter docilement.

«Cela aurait pu être nous. Dit Abraxas en désignant Narcissa et Lucius qui dansaient sur la piste.»

Une touche de nostalgie, et de regret, était présente dans sa voix, la faisant se mordre la lèvre.

« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière pour changer les choses, je le ferais. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Même si cela voulait dire que Lucius ne naîtrait jamais car il semble que je ne puisse pas avoir de garçon. Rétorqua-t-elle de l'amertume plein la voix.

\- C'est peut-être ton mari le problème, ma douce. Et puis je ne suis pas contre d'avoir des filles. Souffla-t-il. »

Et à ce moment précis, Druella sentit les larmes commencés à perler dans ses yeux. Cygnus avait été tellement énervé quand le premier enfant qu'elle lui a donné c'était retrouvé être une fille. Il avait attendu qu'elle se remette de la grossesse avant qu'ils ne réessayent d'avoir un garçon, une autre tentative qui n'avait mené à rien puisqu'ils eurent de nouveau une fille, une fille dont ils ne parlaient plus maintenant. Il commençait à désespéré sérieusement, comprenant que jamais ses enfants ne pourront concourir pour le titre de Lord essayèrent en une dernière tentative qui se solda également dans un échec, le faisant abandonner complètement l'idée d'avoir un jour un fils. Et Abraxas venait juste de lui dire que tant qu'il aurait été avec elle, il n'en aurait eu rien à faire que les enfants qu'elle mettait au monde soit des filles.

« Je...Je ne regrette pas d'avoir eut Bellatrix et Narcissa. Dit-elle hésitante.

\- N'avais-tu pas...Oh oui c'est vrai j'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta seconde fille, une triste histoire. Lui répondit-il, sonnant vraiment désolé.

\- Andromeda a fait ses choix, certes regrettables mais au moins elle a pu épouser qui elle souhaitait. »

C'était une reproche et c'était très mal venu surtout après qu'il ait été gentil avec elle mais elle ne put s'en empêcher.

Abraxas ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma presque aussitôt. Puis il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

« M'accorderais-tu une danse ? Demanda-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas trop, Abraxas.

\- S'il te plaît, juste pour nous rappeler le bon vieux temps. »

Elle soupira et accepta. Abraxas l'emmena sur la piste et ils dansèrent. Leur corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, la main d'Abraxas dans le dos de Druella et l'autre dans l'une de ses mains.

Alors qu'ils dansaient, Druella se retrouva à penser que le temps avait vraiment fait du bien à Abraxas. Il était devenu encore plus beau que lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents.

« J'ai toujours aimé la façon que tu avais de me regarder quand tu croyais que je ne le savais pas. Dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Tu mériterais que je te laisse en plan, tout seul, pour ta remarque, Lord Malfoy.

\- Oh on est de retour à Lord Malfoy alors qu'il y à peine 5 minutes tu m'appelais Abraxas ? Demanda-t-il son sourire toujours présent.

\- Tu me répugnes au plus haut point. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Continue comme ça, chérie, j'adore quand tu t'énerves. »

Elle aurait aimé le faire taire d'un coup de baguette mais elle aimait beaucoup trop le contact de leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Alors elle subit ses remarques, elle les subit et tenta du mieux qu'elle pu d'ignorer le souffle chaud présent près de son oreille qui la faisait frissonner.

Et dans un moment de faiblesse, profitant du fait que personne ne les regardait, les lèvres d'Abraxas se posèrent sur les siennes d'un mouvement doux et électrique.

Une fois la danse terminée, elle se dit qu'il resterait encore un peu avec elle surtout après leur baiser. Alors quand il lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée, son cœur se serra d'une manière inexplicable.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, les mots pour le retenir sur le bout de sa langue. Mais elle ne les prononça guère et Abraxas repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Rappelant à Druella, le jour de leur rupture lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle allait épouser Cygnus Black. Ce jour-là alors qu'elle pleurait à grosses larmes, elle l'avait supplié de s'opposer au mariage, de s'enfuir ensemble. Il avait écouté puis il était parti, elle avait attendu des jours et des jours qu'il vienne la chercher mais il n'en avait rien fait.

Alors elle ne le rattrapa pas, elle le laissa partir comme il l'avait fait avec elle des années auparavant, le goût de ses lèvres toujours présent sur les siennes.


End file.
